cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Papal States
|- |'Capital City' || Rome |- |'Alliance' || Christian Coalition of Countries |- |'Nation's Existence' | August 21, 2006 - November 29, 2007 |- |'Government' • Ruler | Monarchy His Holiness Pope John XXIV |- |'Official Religion' | Roman Catholicism |- |'Official language' | Latin |- |'Population' | Approx. 9,739 Souls |- |'National Tax Rate' | 28% |- |'Currency' | Euro |- |'Infrastructure' | 958.97 |- |'Technology' | 54.88 |- |'Natural Resources' | Gems and Sugar |- |'Connected Resources' | Aluminum, Coal, Iron, Lumber, Marble, Oil, Rubber and Uranium |- |'Bonus Resources' | Steel, Automobiles, Construction and Asphalt |- |'Improvements' | 2 Clinics, 2 Schools, 1 Church, 1 Border Wall and 1 Bank |- |'National Wonders' | No national wonders |} For the Alliance The Papal States, click here. The Papal States http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=38686 or The States of the Church (in Latin: Status Ecclesiastici, Status Ecclesiae or Status Pontifici) are a very large and devout nation with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Roman Catholicism. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of the Papal States work diligently to produce Gems and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. Its head of state is Pope John XXIV and its head of government is Secretary General Armand Cardinal Richelieu. History The Papal States served as a humble member of the Orange Shadow Force Alliance from August 22, 2006 until around April 14, 2007. From April 14, 2007 until the national dissolution on November 29, 2007, The Papal States held membership in the Christian Coalition of Countries. Geography The Papal States consist of much of the central and southern parts of the Italian peninsula with some recently acquired possessions in eastern Corsica as well. Rome is its cultural and administrative capital where the Roman Curia and Papal headquarters are installed at Vatican Hill. At the current expansion rate, the Papal States are expected to grow much further in the near future, encompassing all of the Italian Peninsula and much of Southern Europe. Government The government of the Papal States resembles most modern European constitutional monarchies, but with the Pope as the head of state instead of a king or a queen. Additionally, there is no dynastic succession and the various popes are indeed elected by the College of Cardinals, although they are elected for life. The Roman Curia is the central government of the Papal States, with its various cabinets and Secretaries of State. All political activity is, however, utterly dominated by the Holy See's religious values and agendas. As the holy guardian of the Papacy and as the sole defender and promotor of the Catholic Faith and of the Catholic Church throughout the world, the Papal States' politics are completely and expectedly 100% pro-Roman Catholicism. Economy The economy of the Papal States is fairly average but the government is seeking economic growth as the nation is rapidly expanding its borders and population. All trade agreements are sought and signed through scrupulous examination of their strategical importance to the country's economy, even if it means trading with nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens. Demographics Population The population of the Papal States is made of approximately 9,739 souls. These are divided into military personnel - 1,933 soldiers - and tax-paying civilians - 7,806 citizens. Ethnicity Most residents of the Papal States are of Italian ethnicity as the country is located on the Italian peninsula. However, the Papal States have an open border policy, but in order for the inmigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Religion The official religion of the Papal States is Roman Catholicism. Most of the Papal States citizens are Catholic and a large part of the population does belong to the Church clergy. However, Rome is home to an old and vibrant Jewish community, usually connected to the banking industry. The religious distribution of the population of the Papal States is approximately as follows: 99% Roman Catholicism, 0,9% Judaism and 0,1% Islam. Language The Papal States have one official language - Latin, which is used on most official government and Church documents, as well as in the majority of the press. Italian, which is the most commonly spoken language, is widely used but doesn't have an official status yet. In addition, a great number of the Papal States citizens speak English because it is today's world lingua franca and because it is mandatory at public schools. Spanish and French are other popular languages spoken in this country. Culture, sports, leisure & other activities The cultural scene in the Papal States is mostly centered around music and theatre. Many musical events take place regularly throughout the year, most of them directly promoted by the State itself. The same happens with theatre and cinema, with many plays and films being shown at a daily basis in the country's countless movies and theatres. Sculpture and painting have also their special place in the Papal States' cultural scene, for the country is home to a precious and invaluable heritage of statues and paintings from the Middle Ages up until now. Many State and private investments are being made in these areas and thus the country harbours many skillful and famous sculptors and painters, both from Italy and around the world. The Papal States firmly believe in the motto Mens sana in corpore sano (in English: Sound mind in a sound body). Consequently, both government and Church - if it is possible to distinguish them - actively support and promote the sporting activity, especially throughout the country's large Jesuit University network. Many sporting associations exist in the Papal States and the most popular sport, as in the rest of the world, is Football. Other leisure activities do take place in the Papal States' everyday life and some also benefit from some private as well as State investment when possible. But the population's religious fervour and ardent devotion is that one unsurmountable thing that you might expect to bump into when visiting the Papal States. Many shops and outdoor fairs dedicate themselves to the business of religious icons and religious wear, being especially lucrative when coinciding with the many catholic festivities all year round. The peak of the Papal States' intense cultural and religious activity takes place at Christmas and Easter, when literally all of the country stops en masse to attend masses and religious services, as well as to shop and celebrate. The Papal States' International rankings The Papal States are currently ranked 5,502th out of 38,727 nations in the cyberverse. The government expects this situation to improve in the near future. Decline and Dissolution By April 14, 2007, The Papal States had severed its ties with the Orange Shadow Force (which by that time had become the Atlantic Shadow Confederation.) On that date, Pope John XXIV formally applied for membership in the Christian Coalition of Countries. The first two days of His Holiness' membership in the CCC looked promising. The government of the CCC was in transition at the time, and the newly elected Chancellor Sheldomar had high hopes that Pope John XXIV would prove to be an influential member. By the start of the next week, however, it became apparent that Pope John XXIV was retiring into obscurity. The Papal States had entered into a state of quiet decline, and had ceased to be a force in international politics. The Papal States focused exclusively on internal matters and continued domestic operations until November 9, 2007. On that date, the national government offices failed to open for business, and tax collection had completely ceased. International communiques went unanswered, and on the evening of Thursday, November 29, the final operational branch of the government, the Combined Armed Forces of the Papal States, disbanded without any announcement. Pope John XXIV's whereabouts are currently unknown, but it is rumored that he is in retirement in his summer palace in Ravenna. Nota bene *Pope John XXIV *Orange Shadow Force *Roman Catholicism Category:Nations * Category:Member of Christian Coalition of Countries